To Be Misled
by BookHunter
Summary: They fought and hurt one another. They understood each other. They knew. Fylan. One-shot.


Dylan's POV

"What the hell?" his hands were tangled in my shirt, his fists clenched. He shoved me hard against the wooden fence and I heard it crack. I aimed an uppercut at his jaw, but he easily blocked it, my arm a bullet and him the target I missed. His hands were still clenched at my collar bone, so I tripped him, making him let me go to keep him from slamming into the ground.

I sprung forward and grabbed his neck, kneeing him between the shoulder blades. He cried out in pain and arched his back towards me. I could see his muscles shake slightly from the pain. He quickly rolled his shoulders and elbowed me in the only place he could reach. Unfortunately that place was where the sun doesn't shine and the flowers don't grow.

I knew that if I kneeled over, I was screwed. He'd have the upper hand, and I couldn't risk that. He was a fierce opponent, quick and strong, just like me.

Clenching my teeth, I backed away and he jumped back to his feet. We started to circle each other, and I noticed he had a few cuts and bruises. I smiled; I liked seeing that, knowing that I was hurting him.

We were waiting to see who'd make the next move, both cautious and alert. Someone had to do something, so I whipped my hands behind me, braced them against the fence, and propelled myself forward, so that both my feet were going to land on his chest.

That wasn't exactly what happened.

As I flew towards him, he smirked, his hair falling in front of his face, and he grabbed my feet. Using my own force against me, all he did was swing me slightly and I flew behind him, crashing into the ground. I felt my skin split in several places, including my head. Blood was welling around me eye, and I was momentarily blinded.

I struggled to get up, my head spinning from the blow. I felt his foot lash out at my back, once more causing my face to greet the ground. We were becoming good friends, much to my distaste.

I knew he was going to repeat that move, so I rolled out of his way and stood up, even though I felt like passing out. We were both panting, but it was obvious I wasn't doing too hot right now.

"You're not supposed to be here! How could you leave the flock alone? They're in the middle of some Eraser-crusade and you're here getting a damn _ice cream_ cone?" Fang yelled, his eyes wild. He didn't know whole story, I didn't abandon them, I just didn't know the Erasers had arrived until Angel brained me about it, and I so happened to be chilling at DQ.

"It wasn't—"

"You're an uncaring, weak bastard," he spit at me. I could see how much he loved his flock, but they weren't his anymore. They were mine, he left them, I didn't.

"Is that so? I wasn't the one to leave Max behind, or the flock, for that matter. I wasn't the one to _run away_ because I was afraid of my emotions. God, you have no idea what you've done to them. It's _sickening. _Max is revolted by what you did—"

He tried to punch me, but I ducked. I could see that talking about Max bothered him, even if I just mentioned her name. It was true though, Max despised Fang, but I knew that somewhere in her heart, she couldn't hate him forever. Knowing Max though, she'll never have him back. She won't. No matter what he does.

I was sick of Max, actually. She mumbled about how much she hated Fang during the day, and cried herself to sleep over him. I was tired of her comments and her bipolar stature—

"You don't even care about her, do you?" His fists were clenched, but he no longer pursued me. I straightened myself and grimaced, but that made my nose pour out a few cups of blood. I grabbed it and hesitated. Re-breaking it would hurt more than breaking it, I knew that.

"Aaaaarrgghhh!" I screamed. Fang had come behind me (well, I was kind of too busy to notice him) and re-broke my nose for me. Immediately, it felt better, and I sighed, rubbing the blood off my face with my sleeve.

Fang had stepped back, watching me. I shot him a skeptical look and got right to the point. "Why did you do that?"

He kicked the ground and ran his fingers over the fence, not looking at me. "Broken noses aren't fun."

"To hell they aren't," I grunted, getting back to my feet. Something was on his mind, else he would have pulverized me inside of helped me.

I was about to ask him, when he started to speak, quietly, "Now that I think of it, Max really isn't better off without me, is she? All she does is mope and cry and yell—"

He's been keeping tabs on us. How did I not figure this out before?

"And you stopped beating the blood out of me why?" I said this angrily. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him _so badly._

"It's pointless!" he yelled, his face getting red and hot. His eyes were huge and they were aimed right at me, like an owl watching its prey. "Everything I do, everything I've done, it's all pointless!" he hisses, lashing out his arm and swatting the air. "I solve _nothing. _All I do is create madness, problems, I create misery…I…I…"

Fang voice had drifted off, and I was looking at him, astonished. He felt so bad about everything, he hated everything, he didn't know what to do, he was lost—

At that moment, I felt bad for him. He had no purpose, nowhere to go. He didn't fit in anywhere, he didn't know what to do.

"I should really hate you right now. I should be shoving my fist down your throat and my foot up your ass, but I know how you feel." And it's true, I did. When I was first created…I had _nothing. _Nothing but the fact that I had to love Max. My destiny was already planned out, I had no choice, and without that plan, I was lost. The map they had made for me didn't help, because nothing went as they way they had planned it. I didn't have Mr. GH to guide me anymore. They left me alone to remap my life, I was going astray.

I gently put my hand on his shoulder, knowing that hollow pain that was laughing and crawling inside him. Even Max and her flock couldn't get rid of the remains of that monster from my past, and Fang brought back those painful memories.

Sometimes, you had to do things to forget about those memories, that painful feeling. Some people drink until they need to get their stomachs pumped, others smoked, some danced, some sexed, some took drugs, some wrote. Everyone had their own way of coping, it was just a matter of finding that one thing that actually worked for you.

Me? I…tried to make Max help me forget that feeling, to get me back onto my feet, to direct me to the right thing, since I was created for her. The funny thing is that she can barely walk three steps with taking the wrong turn or falling to the floor. She was supposed to be my map, and once again, I was lost.

Fang was looking at me, and he returned the gesture, placing his hand on my shoulder. Our eyes met, and right then, we placed ourselves in each other's shoes.

And we understood.

We saw.

We felt.

We knew.

We kissed.

He leaned in first, and I didn't hesitate to follow. It wasn't anything special, just a small peck on the lips. A warm feeling spread through my body, and I knew right then that a small show of…_real _affection was exactly what we both needed.

Understanding.

Slowly, we took small steps away from each other. A smile was starting to form on my lips and I could see Fang was struggling to keep a straight face.

And just like that, I flew away and he jumped into the forest, running to wherever it was he had to go.

It's time to go help out with that Eraser-crusade, I suppose.

**_Well, it's almost four a.m, and I started this thing at..2:30-ish? :D I'm a night person, really-_**

**_My first crack pairing. I love Fylan :3 And you should too. XD_**

**_Erm, so I'm aware that this isn't very great, but I'd like CC and reviews that told me what I can do to make it better ^.^_**


End file.
